The Bomb Camp
Main welcome to The Bomb Camp,in the camp who will sign up will do missions(maybe hard missions... >:) The Bombs Blue Bomb.png|Blue Bomb - MePhone X (Inactive?) Brown Bomb.png|Brown Bomb - JoeCling Cyan bomb 2.png|Cyan Bomb - (UP FOR RESIGN UPS)(18th place) Electric Bomb.png|Electric bomb - Fvninja (inactive?) Ghost Bomb 2.png|Ghost Bomb - JoeCling Glass Bomb.png|Glass bomb - Young Little unicorn Gray Bomb 2.png|Gray Bomb - JoeCling Light Green Bomb.png|Light Green Bomb - RetroPineTree Lavender Bomb 2.png|Lavender bomb - Young little unicorn Metal Bomb.png|Metal Bomb - RetroPineTree Pink Bomb.png|Pink Bomb - Fvninja (Inative?) Purple Bomb.png|Purple Bomb - MePhone X (Inactive?) Red Bomb .png|Red Bomb - PhoucPhuc 46 Tourcise Bomb 2.png|Turquoise Bomb - CrazyDankGai Toxic Bomb 2.png|Toxic Bomb - RetroPineTree Water Bomb.png|Water Bomb - Young little Unicorn White Bomb.png|White Bomb - MePhone X (Inactive?) Yellow Bomb.png|Yellow Bomb - CrazyDankGai (17th) Challenge 1 (Episode 1 Part 1) welcome users to The Bomb Camp challenge 1 for today the 2 winners of the challenge will pick the teams,for any contestant,you have to do diffrent result anyway the challenge is... to make a prediction to BFDIA!!! yep that's the challenge,NO COMPLAINING!!!! the last date to send result-31/1/16 Results (Episode 1 Part 2) everyone do the challenge! (exept JoeCling he excused) well places: 6th-Bfdi Is The Best reason-you not really do the challenge like you wrote-"" and "1st: Nobody lol, I made a mistake and I'm too lazy to fix" 5th-Fvninja reason-sorry but I don't understand because there no reasons 4th-Young Little Unicorn reason-really good but no reasons,sorry 3rd-Bfdifan 444 reason-Same,really good but no reasons,sorry winners: 2nd-Phuocphuc46 reason-he maybe don't have reasons,but he though on the prediction in excellent though,congratulations!!! 1st-MePhone X reason-it's with reasons, it's all complited, and make sence,congratulations!!! so MePhone X and Phuocphuc46 will pick the teams good luck to everyone in next mission! Challenge 1.2 (Episode 1 Part 3) ok the teams are: Force-A-Nem-Red Bomb,Lavender Bomb, Glass Bomb, Gray Bomb, Ghost Bomb, Brown Bomb, Water Bomb, Light Green Bomb and Toxic Bomb. Tiny tropical turtles-Blue Bomb, Cyan Bomb, Electric Bomb, Metal Bomb, Pink Bomb, Purple Bomb, Turquoise Bomb, , White Bomb and Yellow Bomb. ok 1.2 challenge the challenge is to do try not to laugh challenge! the link is here-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7ZG2Ip-oy0 last date to watch-5/2/16 Results (Episode 1 Part 4) ok let's get to it- 7th place-Bfdifan444-laugh the most 6th-Bfdi Is The Best-9 times 5th-JoeCling-8 times 4th-MePhone X-3 times Tie in 2nd and 3rd place: 2nd-Phuocphuc46-1 time 2nd-Fvninja-1 time 1st-Young little unicorn-not laugh at all!!!! so team Tiny tropical turtles because all YLU's bombs are in force a nem so vote for 1 of this out- VOTING IS OVER! elimination 1 Blue Bomb Cyan Bomb Electric Bomb Metal Bomb Pink Bomb Purple Bomb Turquoise Bomb White Bomb Yellow Bomb. Episode 2 well elimination(no Confessions) we got 12 votes the prize for the first elimination are axes so safe with 0 votes: Blue, metal, Turquoise, white and yellow *explotions* safe at 1 vote: Electric and Purple Purple:wait!- *explotions* final 2- cyan and pink bomb, let's show the votes!!! *drumroll* Cyan is eliminated with 6 votes! pink is safe at 4 goodbye *Cyan fall to hole and explode* so to the challenge the challenge is to do a snowglobe with you're profile pic inside it (he he>:) deadline-12/2/16 good luck! Results OMG it's been 6 months! Well anyways, The camp is back! But: Fvninja and MePhone X are kind of inactive I'm giving them a chance, If in more 1 week from now they aren't say that they're active They will be up for resign ups And someone to be Tourqise, Cyan and Yellow Bomb. The results are this: Excused - Young Little Unicorn Didn't do the challenge - PhoucPhuc46 and Fvninja Well Team Force-A-Nem won That's why: JC: Gray, Ghost and brown - team FAN RPT: Toxic and Light green - Team FAN, Metal - Team TTT Mephone X: Purple, Blue And White - All in team TTT Points: FAN: 5 points TTT: 4 points Close right? ;3 Anyways, Team Tiny tropical turtals is UFE again Vote in the comments for now until I'll know how to do a poll Episode 3 So, No cpnnfetionals still |:( So Elimination: 1 vote ... Yellow Bomb goo'bye Everyone else getting lighters Pls don't explode The challenge is to do top 10 OS (Object Shows) ;3 Am I original? No deadline: 9/9/16 Results Welp, 2 people did the challenge srsly... Well, it's a tie: in FAN: 2 from RPT in TTN: 1 from RPT and 1 from CDG so... I guess cause TTN was up for elimination twice in a row they will up for elimination So vote until 9/21/16